I'm sorry
by boomer4ever
Summary: What will Boomer do when he feels that no one wants him around? That he's hated. He'll go too far, that's what. Will Butch be able to stop him before it's to late? Butch/Boomer oneshot! R&R! New title!


A/N:Hi everyone! Yay! If you don't like yaoi, don't read! I've warned you! This is a Butch and Boomer ifc, inspired by this wonderful picture! link: images/search?q=boomer+and+butch&view=detail&id=&first=141. Just copy and paste it in your web browser. Also, their all in anime and around 13 in this, ok? Enjoy! :)

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

We were walking on the snow covered sidewalk, passing by all the glares sent at us. I was staring at the ground, Brick just had his arms crossed, and Butch had his arms crossed behind his neck. I was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and some worn out jeans, Brick was wearing a red shirt and a blue jean jacket, with some jeans, and Butch was wearing a green shirt with a black jacket and jeans. I noticed that I was given a smaller amount of clothing. They once again let me freeze to death.

"How come you guys get all the warm clothes again?" I complained."Because blondie, we're more important so we need to live longer." Butch replied flatly. Way to make me feel better, Butch. I sighed and continued staring at the ground.

"Hey, Brick look! It's those dumb Powerpuke girls!" Butch pointed to the park where the girls were playing with some local children. Brick smirked. The next thing I knew was that we were getting a beating from the girls. We spray painted everything and everyone in sight, especially the girls and those kids.

"You better not try that little stunt again!" Blossom yelled at us."Jeez, we were just having some fun! What's wrong with that? I asked, rubbing my aching head. Buttercup glared at me and punched me in the face."You covered everything in spray paint! Who do you think has to clean all that up?" Buttercup yelled at me and I flinched. I got up and ran to my brothers.

"Look, he's too scared to face me on his own! What a loser! And you always called me the chicken! Hahaha!" Buttercup yelled at me. I clenched my fists and glared at her. Brick put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he just shook his head telling me to calm down.

"He always has to rely on his brothers to do everything for him! They always have to save him, because he's to scared to do anything! What a burden if you ask me." She muttered the last part quietly, but I heard her just fine. She kept going on and on at how much trouble I was, even when Blossom told her that that was enough. I growled at the green girl and finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. I flew at her faster then you could blink at repeatedly punched her and kicked her. She fell to the ground groaning in pain."You don't know anything! Your just some petty annoying diva you doesn't know when to keep her big fat mouth shut! I'm not scared, I'm not running away! I don't always rely on my brothers for everything, so why don't you just shut your mouth already! No one wants to listen to that annoying voice all day! No wonder you don't have as many friends as your sisters! Their all afraid of you! So just leave me alone!" I yelled in her face. Without another word I flew back to Fuzzy's shack.

Everyone just stared in shock at what just happened."I'm going to go see if he's ok." Brick said and with that , he and Butch flew off to find their brother.

I was sitting on my bed, huddled in a ball. I was trying my best not to cry, but it was hard. I heard my brothers come inside.

"Hey, Boomer what was that about back there? You totally snapped!" Butch asked. I didn't answer."He walked over and grabbed my wrist, making me face him."What the hell? Are you seriously crying? No way! Brick, we can't let a ruff cry! He's such a baby, I swear!" Butch said and walked away and sat on his bed. I looked at Brick who just sighed and shook his head. I looked down at my feet, and buried my head in my knees.

(The next day)

Well, today is finally Christmas. And just like every other Christmas, we got coal once again. I hate this holiday more than anything. I decided to take a walk and stay away from my brothers who were arguing over a video game. I sighed and listened to the music on my Ipod. I listened to the song 'Gomenasai' by tatu.

I looked around only to see people glaring at me with hatred. Everyone hated me. No one wanted me around, and all I do is cause everyone around me trouble. I shouldn't have been created with my brothers. Everyone hates me, I'm a burden to my brothers like Buttercup said, I don't get any presents for Christmas, I can't do anything right! Brick and Butch would be better off without me. Then I got an idea. It was a horrid idea, but I it's not like anyone would care. I flew back to my 'home' and noticed that Brick and Butch had gone out. I walked over to our bathroom and shut the door and locked it.

(Butch's POV)

Brick made me go and get some fire wood while he went out to look for Boomer. Where the heck did he go? Whatever, it's not like he's dead or anything. Then for some reason, fear washed over my body at the thought of Boomer being dead. He had been acting strange lately. He shut himself off from us, he would barely talk, and he looked like he was trying not to cry. Baby. I rolled my eyes. When I walked in, I put the fire wood away into the fire place, when I heard something. I walked over to the bathroom, when I heard someone… crying? I knocked on the door.

"Hey Boomer, are you in their? Stop crying, you're a ruff!" I said through the door. No reply. I frowned and knocked on the door again."Boomer, are you ok?" I asked, when I heard him whimper.

"G-go away!" He said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. His voice was scratchy, and he choked in his tears. Now, I'm starting to get worried."Boomer, what's going on?" I asked.

"I said go away!" He yelled. My frown deepened. When I tried to open the door, it was locked. I tried to open one more time, yup, he locked it."Boomer, open the door, right now!" I said, anger coming in my voice. I have a VERY bad feeling about this. No reply.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" I said, and kicked the door open. I gasped in horror at the scene before me. I saw Boomer, with a knife in his hand, and his wrist was bleeding. He had tear stains on his face.

"Boomer! What the heck are you doing? Stop this right now!" I yelled at him. I reached to take the knife, but he turned away and tried to continue his death sentence."I said stop!" I yelled and continued trying to grab it.

"Leave me alone! Why would you care anyways? I don't matter to you! I never did and never will! You guys have always been mean to me! You guys abuse me, taunt me, hate me…" He said the last part in a whisper.

"Will you stop? Will you ever learn that it hurts? I don't like the way that everyone treats me! No one would care if I left, so just let me die! It hurts, ok. It really does." Boomer said, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"Stop!" I yelled. We fought over the knife, when Boomer somehow managed to accidentally cut my hand. I yelled in pain, while gripping my hand. Boomer looked worried and tried to help me. I slapped him across the face.

"Can't you see? Don't you know that I do care? Boomer, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died!" I yelled at him. He stared at me in shock. I grabbed his good hand and pulled him too his bed. I grabbed a first aid kit from under his bed and wrapped the gauze around his wrist and my hand.

He stared at his wrist, still crying a little. I sighed and cupped his face in my hand. I wiped away his tears and looked him straight in his big blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Butch. I g-got you h-hurt." He choked out. I felt more guilty then ever. I made him do this. I almost made him die. I wiped the hair form his eyes, and stared at him. I leaned in closer to him. I felt Boomer shaking in fear, and I held his hand. Soon, I filled the space between us, and I kissed Boomer gently. His eyes widened when I did this, but soon closed his eyes as well. I laid Boomer on his back and continued to kiss him. Eventually we separated, me holding his cheek as he stared at me with half lidded lust filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Boomer. I never wanted you to do this. You the most important person to me in my life, and that'll never change. Boomer, I… I love you." I said, as I kissed him once more. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"Me too." He said quietly, the both of us shared our moment. I never want Boomer to feel like that again. I doubt he will though, because now he knows that I'll always be there for him. I'll make him know that he's wanted. He's loved. I'll never make that mistake again.

* * *

A/N: So sweet! T.T I love this story so much! It's so sad, yet so sweet! Aaawww! Please, tell me what you think! By the way, the lines 'You guys abuse me, taunt me, hate me…" He said the last part in a whisper.

"Will you stop? Will you ever learn that it hurts? I don't like the way that everyone treats me! No one would care if I left, so just let me die! It hurts, ok. It really does." Boomer said, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks.' Is an idea I got based off a fanfic called 'I couldn't care less', by xX3B.r.o.k.e.n.3X. I love that fanfic so much! X3 Thank you! R&R! :)


End file.
